


Intruder

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Kissing Meme [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an intruder in Jane's home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Prompt: Eyelid Kiss

Jane thundered down the stairs, bat in hand and raised, ready to defend herself from whoever had intruded upon her home. She wasn’t some defenseless civilian and she would defend herself. Besides all she had to do was wait until the SHIELD team arrived. She caught sight of the shadowy figure at the bottom of the staircase and screamed as she swung.

“Jane,” the voice was softer than usual, but she recognized it immediately. She attempted to abort her swing, but it was too late. Luckily, Thor raised a hand, catching the swing and deflecting it.

“Dammit Thor,” she hissed at him. "You can’t just barge in here this late.“

"I am sorry, I… I can go…” Thor started, sounding wearier than she ever sounded.

“No,” Jane said, reaching out to grab his shoulder. "I just meant, call ahead. Stay.“

She could feel the tension in his shoulder, but he nodded and wrapped an arm around her.

"Did something happen?” Jane asked.

“I…” Thor started, leaning into her. She felt him shudder and realized that he was crying. She said nothing and wrapped her arms around him, taking advantage of the extra height that she gained from being on a step to pull him in close.

When he finished crying, she tilted his head back and she gently kissed his eyelids, brushing the last of the tears away with her thumbs.


End file.
